Problems
by TheReasonforYourNightmares
Summary: After being rescued by everyone's favorite hyperactive knuckleheaded ninja, Gaara's lost his memory, and if that ain't enough, nothing is... Eventual Gaara x Naruto NaruGaa Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my first official Yaoi... It might be a NaruGaa but I'm still thinking about it...

Chapter 1

It has been four years since he had last seen him, so why now, they had killed the Akatsuki, so who else could it have been?

Whoever they were, they were hell a lot powerful then Akatsuki. To do this to him, yeah they were a lot more powerful.

Naruto, a big man of nineteen had been at his normal training spot when he found him.

He couldn't help but just stare at him.

Naruto's eyes studied the injuries on the young boy's body.

'_He shouldn't be alive,'_ Was all the blond boy could think.

His small fragile body was slumped against a tree and he was unconscious. Injuries were scattered all over his body and long messy red hair covered his face.

Blood dripped down his forehead and down his cheek from a head wound, that might be a problem.

His neck was slightly cut and blood dripped slowly form it.

His chest was bare, just revealing even more wounds and how thin the boy was.

His left arm, from the looks of it had been torn off.

Not to mention there were numerous cuts and injuries on his ribcage.

One lung was pierced…

'_No way could this happen, not to him.' _

It was impossible, purely impossible, and why was he hear near Konoha, shouldn't he be in Suna doing his duties as Kazekage???

Naruto slowly stepped toward the unconscious boy and kneeled down.

On closer inspection, most likely a few ribs were broken,

Now that Naruto was this close, he tried to look for any signs of what could of done this, nothing, just one hell long of a fight.

The child of the sand had no chakra left, none what so ever.

Finally Naruto picked the boy up, It shocked him, how light the young kid was.

Hardly 70 pounds, it scared Naruto to all lengths.

He was going to die with out immediate help.

Naruto quickly ran threw the forest back to Konoha, still clutching the little red-head in his arms.

It was two hours later when he reached the Konoha hospital.

He immediately ran in, looking around for the Hokage, she did spend time here healing people every quite often, not to mention it was a good excuse to get away from her job.

"Hey Tsunade," Naruto shouted, running threw the hospital, it was becoming hard holding him.

"What Naru-," The old woman began but cut off as she saw the mangled body in his hands.

"Ka-Kazekage-Sama!!!" She gasped running Yes Running over to Naruto, she turned to Sakura who just came out of a room.

"Sakura, get a medical team, stat," The Hokage told the apprentice and turned to Naruto, taking the boy from his hands.

"Come with me."

Less then five minutes later, they lay the unconscious boy on a bed and started work.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he finally saw all of the injuries instead of the ones he saw previously in the forest.

"H-how should I know Naruto, I heal injuries; I don't see what causes them." Tsunade told him, he should already know.

Sakura entered the room with a medical team as Tsunade and Naruto were cleaning the blood, they automatically helped, it took just a few seconds for Sakura to recognize who she was healing.

"Gaara??"

What'd you think???? Interesting, boring, strange, how can I make it better...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay people, I'm sick of using the other Format that I used for Chapter one, so I'm using the regular format that I use for my other stories, 'cause the one I used last chapter is pissing me off, well enjoy this LONGER chapter….

Chapter 2:

Naruto stared at the blood on his hands, Gaara's blood. _'What the hell happened?' _That was all he could think, he still felt Gaara's mangled body against his arms.

"Naruto."

The blond looked up to where the voice came from, Sakura stood there, looking at him. "How is he, Sakura?" Naruto asked, making no effort to put the chan at the ending of her name. Sakura took no notice.

"Tsunade said that only the night will tell, she has arranged for a messenger to be sent to Suna to tell them that there Kazekage is okay, well not exactly okay, but you get the point. I'm surprised that they hadn't sent a messenger requesting help yet." Sakura said, "After all he is the Kazekage."

"I'm not sure about that, I mean, in that condition, it's not likely that he's going to be fighting as a ninja anymore. He's just about dead, Tsunade said that it was close to impossible that he will ever be back to the normal self that he used to be." Sakura explained to Naruto, who listened intensely to what she was saying. "Oh and if he wakes up, don't be surprised-."

She was cut off by Tsunade coming out of the room and looking at the two. "He's awake but…" A wall of sand sprouted from the room, attacking a wall on the other side of the hallway. "…Yeah, you get the point…" Naruto was up and running into the room, trying his best to get in with all the sand trying to block him.

He dug threw it relentlessly, thinking to himself, _'Where the hell did all this sand come from????' _He got to the middle of the room, he was buried in the sand and it was moving all around him. "Gaara, snap out of it!!!! It's me, Naruto!!!" He shouted, not sure if the sand Nin heard him or not. "Gaara!!!"

'_Naru…to?'_

He finally made it to the bed, where Gaara was, digging around for the boy. As he lifted the body up, he noticed that Gaara's eyes were opened slightly. They were faded, like he was possessed or something. Naruto didn't know what to do, his arms unconsciously wrapped around the small boys body and rested Gaara's neck on his shoulder.

"Naru…to," was all the red-head said, before his eyes returned to normal and closed regaining his once unconscious form. _'Arigato.' _

The sand stopped and fell to the ground, returning to room to normal. Naruto remained in his position for a few minutes, not wanting to move. "Gaara," it was out of nowhere, he found himself stroking Gaara's red hair unintentionally. It was then that he realized how long it had grown

"N-Naruto, what are you doing?"

Naruto's head turned rapidly to where the voice came from, Sakura stood there, gaping at him with Tsunade nodding her head behind her. It was obvious that Tsunade approved. "Naruto…" She said, "We'll leave you alone for a while."

… ()OnO

"Wh-what that's supposed to mean? I'm not doing anything dirty!!!" Naruto shouted, then realizing the position he was in, it could be easily seen as a lie. Gaara was leaning on his chest and his arms were wrapped around the red head. Not to mention, both boys 'thing' were uncomfortably close, regardless of them wearing pants or not.

"Come on Sakura, let's let the boys have a little alone time."

'**_Hell yeah!!!' _**A voice inside Naruto said, Kyuubi.

'_Not in your life.' _Naruto mentally snapped at him.

'_**Come on kit, you've had these feelings for him ever since you were twelve. In my opinion it's fair, besides you found him and rescued him, time to get your reward."**_

'_Not on your life.'_

'_**But kit-!!'**_

'_HELL NO'_

Naruto snapped himself out of the argument with the fox. No way in hell was he going to do that.

'_I'm straight, straight!!'_

'_**No your not.'**_

'_Shut up Kyuubi, I am not Gay!!'_

'_**Yea, you are.'**_

'_Kyuubi!!'_

'_**Wha?'**_

Naruto turned his attention to Gaara, who was still unconscious, and laid him on the hospital bed. His head shifted when it touched the pillow and looked toward Naruto. Eyes opened slowly.

"GAARA!!" Something lifted in Naruto's chest as he saw the sand Nin awake. A cocky smile appeared on his face. "Good to see that your up."

"Time's up," Tsunade said as she entered the room. Once noticing that Gaara was up, she looked at Naruto. "He let you???"

"Nothing happened you old woman."

"Old woman… Who are you calling an old woman, I oughta," Tsunade yelled, running after Naruto, trying to hit him. Sakura walked to the side of Gaara's bed.

"Don't mind them, Gaara-sama. They do this a lot." Gaara remained silent. He watched Sakura turn toward Naruto and Tsunade and grabbing them both, making them freeze and stop. Gaara stared at them questionally.

"S-Sorry Gaara, I would talk to you and such, but the old hag thinks that I was doing something dirty." Naruto explained to him. Gaara just stared at him.

"Old Hag, there you go again Naruto, you are going to pay for that." Tsunade shouted, hitting Naruto on the head. Naruto fell onto the ground. Sakura held in a giggle at his expression but someone had started to laugh.

Everyone froze as the laughing continued. It wasn't evil or anything, it was full of innocence. They all looked for where it was coming from, not out the window, not in the hallway, not from the vents that run threw the hospital.

Then they discovered who it was. "Gaara's laughing???" Naruto said out loud as they watched the young boy laugh. He stopped as he saw that they were all looking at him.

"Gaara, are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked. Gaara said nothing, just staring at him.

"Naruto, I was trying to mention before, Gaara-." Sakura was cut off.

"Who is this Gaara?" The red-head asked. His gaze was on Naruto, his expression was as if he had never saw him before. Naruto stared unbelieving at him, "Who are you?"

Oh my, Gaara can't remember Naruto... oh and with ()OnO It's sopposed to be Naruto's facial expression, with eyes widened, mouth wide opened and a sweatdrop.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took such a ong tme to update, my computer was being wacky and such, so it ouldn't accept the ocument to upload, my apologies.

Chapter 3:

Naruto stared at the red head, in a daze. Inside him, his mind just couldn't register what Gaara had said a few seconds before.

Well, not couldn't, his mind refused to.

"Wh- Wha?" His voice began. It cracked,

"Who are you?" Gaara asked, his eyes fixed on Naruto.

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, don't you remember me?"

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara said, he looked down, his eyes told Naruto that his mind was in deep thought.

"Yeah, and your name is Gaara." Naruto said; his heart was beating rapidly.

"Gaa-ra…"The red-head said slowly and looked at Naruto.

He… he seemed… so lost.

"Gaara…" Naruto said softly. The Kazekage looked toward him. "You should… get some rest, than… your memory might come back…"

"Ok…"

The red-head looked at the blonde haired boy. What was it about this person that made him want to remember? This feeling inside him, it made him… feel… sad that he couldn't remember.

Gaara looked at the ceiling.

His eyes closed slowly, only to open once again due to the hand that had gently stroked his cheek.

Naruto smiled, baring his teeth, in a way that seemed to bring back memories to the small sabaku boy.

Gaara felt his cheeks turn red.

But why?

"Get plenty of rest, okay Gaara?"

The red head nodded and closed his eyes again and soon shifted off into a deep sleep.

Naruto stood up, "I'll go get some ramen for later, okay Sakura-chan." He said with his trademark cocky smile.

Sakura smiled; at least he was turning back into the bonehead that she knew.

But she couldn't stop worrying about him.

Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door slowly. He looked down at the floor as his hand unconsciously placed itself over his heart. His body shook as liquid fel from his eyes and onto the floor.

Meanwhile… inside Gaara's room…

Sakura looked at the red head, sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Wait a sec…

She found herself somewhat confused…

She looked back at the unconscious person on the bed. Yes, that was Gaara, the feared Sabaku no Gaara of Suna.

Not to mention, he was sleeping… peacefully… Since when did he sleep…? Sure, he got the ability back when he lost Shukaku four years ago, but that didn't mean he actually slept afterwards.

"Sakura-chan, he should be fine for a while, we should leave now." Tsunade said to her as Sakura turned around and nodded.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." She said and they exited the room quietly.

'Naruto is heartbroken…' Tsunade thought, 'in that room, I thought that he was going to break out in tears.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's eyes peeked open and he noticed that he was in the room alone now.

"Naruto Uzumaki…"

The name was so familiar, and he wished he could remember more.

'Maybe I will remember more if I get rest,' he thought following Naruto's idea.

He closed his eyes and this time, he really fell asleep.

_A lone figure stood on the bridge's edge, rain poured on the little village._

_The boy was no older then six, maybe even seven. He was different then most other people. _

_At his age, he already had heavy black bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. It wasn't because he didn't get enough, it was because he didn't get any at all._

_It was this quality along with others for why he was considered inhuman to his village._

_Where he was now wasn't his village, oh no, it hadn't rained there in years._

_This was the village hidden in the leaves._

_The rivers water looked so inviting down there off the bridge._

_No one would care if he jumped off and drowned._

_He could._

_Shukaku's sand wouldn't be able to move around as easily as when it was sunny._

_It wouldn't reach him in time._

_He was ending the hellish nightmare that was his life._

_As his feet left the stone bridge and he went plummeting toward the raging waters at the bottom, a smirk spread onto his face._

_It was all going to be over soon._

_No one would save him._

_Why would they?_

_Every one hated him._

_He was hated in all ways possible._

_He wasn't loved._

_No one loved him._

_There was no one prescious to him._

_No one to care about him..._

_He thought there was..._

_But it was all just a lie._

_Of course no one would save him._

_Except someone did._

That's it, I hope that you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I'm sooooo sorry that it took so long to update this story, computer screen broke and it is soooo hard to type on it now...

Chapter 4:

Gaara opened his eyes.

He was still in the hospital bed that he had been in an hour before.

The pain killers were wearing down and he was feeling the full extent of his injuries, yet they didn't bother him.

He sat up in the bed and looked around, besides for him the room was empty.

He felt his eyes begin to droop and images flow into his mind.

_The rain was heavy, the river overflowing_

_Two young boys were sitting by it, soaking wet._

"_Why did you do that?" The blond one yelled at the other._

_The other remained unresponsive, but he looked at the blond child in shock as the rain was falling down his cheeks._

_Was it really rain or was it tears._

"_Why?"_

Gaara gasped as he woke himself up, he was still sitting up, having drifted off in this position.

There was a knock on the door. "Gaara, I'm coming in."

Naruto entered the room with two large bowls of Ramen in his hands; he put one down on the table next to Gaara. He took out chopsticks and set them besides Gaara's bowl. He then took out a pair for himself.

"Gaara, would you like yours now?" Naruto asked, Gaara nodded, and Naruto set the bowl onto his lap. Gaara looked at it, it was hot and the steam made his face warm.

Naruto then handed him the pair of chopsticks and pulled them apart perfectly and handed them to Gaara, who took them with curiosity. He watched Naruto pull his apart and clap his hands together.

"Idakimasu." He said and began to slurp up the noodles as Gaara watched intently.

Naruto was halfway done when he heard the Kyuubi in his mind.

"_**Aw, look kit, how cute."**_ The Kyuubi said in Naruto's mind. Naruto looked up at Gaara, who was trying to eat the Ramen, but when it got near his mouth it slipped of the chopsticks and back into the bowl, splashing some of the broth onto his face.

For some weird reason, Naruto felt himself stiffen, he could feel his cheeks going red and he felt it harden. He was getting turned on by this. Out of nowhere the Kyuubi shouted one more thing into his mind.

"_**RAPE HIM!!" **_The Kyuubi laughed evilly in his mind, Naruto turned beat red, he stood up suddenly, completely forgetting about the bowl of Ramen in his lap.

"WHAT??" He shouted out loud as the bowl of Ramen spilled all over the floor. Gaara looked at him curiously.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Gaara asked as he stared at the tall blonde. Naruto looked at him, "Uh, yeah, I'm fine Gaara; I just thought that I heard something very weird…" He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Really?" The Sabaku child cocked his head to the side, "I don't hear anything." Naruto laughed and bent down to clean the spilt Ramen, 'YOU STUPID DAMN FOX,' he scolded the Kyuubi as he cleaned up the mess.

"_**What? I just am giving you a few suggestions, seeing that you need to get a mate."**_

'Kyuubi!!'

"_**WHAT??"**_

'SHUT UP!'

The mental argument ended there as Naruto finished cleaning the spilt Ramen.

He looked at Gaara, who still was having trouble with the chopsticks. The noodles just kept slipping out before he could get them into his mouth.

"Looks like you need help Gaara." Naruto laughed and took the chopsticks from him and, with them, grabbed a chunk of noodles and held them out for Gaara to eat. Gaara leaned in and bit on the chunk, chewing the noodles and swallowing them eventually. He smiled at Naruto when he was done with the first bite.

"They're good Naruto-kun." He said, as Naruto got another chunk and held it out for him.

"I'm glad you like them," Naruto said as Gaara took another bite.

Then Tsunade entered, she had something in her hands and walked over to them.

"Naruto," she said, "I'm going to need you to go to your place and get some clothes for Gaara-sama."

"Clothes?"

"Yep, none of the clothes here could fit him, so you are our best bet at the moment, so." She stopped as she approached Gaara and put the object that she had in her hands onto the table next to the bed.

She turned around and looked at Naruto. "Chop chop," She said, edging him out of the room. Then she turned around and looked at Gaara, "Okay Gaara-Sama."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Granny," Naruto grumbled as he ran home to his still small apartment that he had been living in alone since the age of what… eight… or was it seven?

He entered his room and began to go through the drawers. He finally found a few things that could possibly fit Gaara, the young Sabaku boy never really grew that much, He was about 5'8, not really tall, and then again, he never really was. His brother Kankuro on the other hand was like 6'5" now, it was weird to think of them as brothers.

He remembered the last time the siblings came to Konoha, well, just Temari and Kankuro, Naruto was obsessing over how tall the 20 year old was then, also Temari was actually looking like a woman, which he and Shikamaru bothered her about.

Naruto laughed at the memories, but now, with Gaara like the way he was now, he wondered how they were now. After all, he had become friends with them.

Naruto stood up; he grabbed the clothes and putting them in a bag, began to run back to the Konoha hospital.

After about ten minute, he got there, and went up to Gaara's room. The door was closed, so he knocked then entered without waiting for an answer.

"Baa-chan, what the hell are you doing to Gaara??" Naruto shouted, dropping the bag and freaking out.

Gaara was lying on the bed unclothed as Tsunade turned around and looked at him with questioning expression.

"Stop freaking out Naruto, I'm only healing a few injuries that Gaara-sama still has, alright."

"Oh Naruto-kun, your back!!" Gaara jumped out of the bed, still unclothed and hugged the completely red unsuspecting boy.

"Ga-Gaara, w-wha-? Can you please put some clothes on?!" Naruto said as he looked away and toward the door. Tsunade just sighed.

"Now really Naruto, you are acting like a child, there is no reason to get so embarrassed, it's not like you don't see yourself naked everyday anyway."

"Are you implying that I masturbate?"

"NO, I'm hoping that you at least change your clothes or shower…" Tsunade said, holding her head.

"Hey Naruto-kun, what does masterbite mean?" Gaara asked, pulling the hospital gown over his head and looking curiously at Naruto. "It sounds funny."

Naruto starred at him, "Gaara, it's masturbate and I'm not sure I should tell you now…"

"Huh?" Gaara looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"When you get more of your memory back, I'll tell you, ah, speaking of which, did you remember anything when you were asleep?"

"I don't know if it is a memory, but I think I was here, I was small…"

"Oh, that might be from the chunin exams!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What's a chunin?

"A ninja rank…"

"Oh… what's a ninja?"

Looooong silence…

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT REMEMBER WHAT A NINJA IS????"

"I'm sorry."

Looooong silence again…

"Okay, Naruto, I've given Gaara-sama a prostetic arm, it is the latest in prostetic technology so it should help for a while... Also, Gaara-sama can be released tomorrow." Tsunade said. "But since it might not be a good idea to keep him alone, the elders and I have decided to let Gaara-sama stay with you until we get word form Suna…"

"WHAT?"


	5. Chapter 5 Welcome home, sort of

Authors comment box...

Disclaimer; I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!! I wish I did, but it is kinda obvious I don't...

Any way, sorry it too a while to get this up...Please don't be mad...

Previously;

"Okay, Naruto, Gaara-sama can be released tomorrow." Tsunade said. "But since it might not be a good idea to keep him alone, the elders and I have decided to let Gaara-sama stay with you until we get word form Suna…"

"WHAT?"

Chapter 5; Welcome home… sort of

The moment Naruto was in his small apartment, with his shoes off, and showing Gaara the very short tour, he knew that he was in for a long wild ride.

Because, and he had no other way to put it,

Gaara was clueless.

"Naruto-kun, what is this?"

Gaara asked, holding up a pair of Naruto's boxers.

"Uh, Gaara, that's," Naruto began immediately turning red…

"That's my underwear, Gaara…"

There was a long pause as the two stared at each other.

Finally, about a minute later, Gaara cocked his head to the side and simply gave out the little noise.

"Huh?"

As to which Naruto sighed, this was going to take a while.

"Basically Gaara, it's what I wear under my pants…"

It was the only thing that Naruto could think of.

"Oh"

There was a short pause as Gaara looked at the pair of boxers, then back to Naruto…

"Hey Naruto-kun, shouldn't you be wearing them then??"

The random question was not what Naruto expected.

"No Gaara, I have a different pair on…"

"Oh…"

Naruto welcomed the long silence after the awkward exchanges were over…

"Hey Naruto-kun, why is this room a mess??"

A mess was an understatement…

Not to overuse the expression or anything, but in this case, it is necessary, Naruto's room… looked like a tornado crashed threw it. Now to add more to it, it looked like a tornado crashed threw it and stayed in place for a few days… while the room was rained on, then struck by lightning followed mercilessly by a landslide… and to top it all off, followed unjustly by a hurricane.

Anyway, Naruto's room was in total shambles…

Used Ramen cups everywhere…

Dirty clothes and orange jumpsuits on the floor…

Scrolls that were unused…

Crumbled bed sheets…

Garbage bags that still needed to be taken out…

Just Crap everywhere…

"Well, I guess it can use a little bit of cleaning…"

Naruto scratched the back of his head…

"Should I help??"

Gaara asked, looking curiously at him…

"If you want to Gaara, I'm not going to force you…"

He had already grabbed a few bags and proceeded to take them out the door.

"Be right back Gaara,"

With that Naruto exited the room quietly and headed toward the dumpster that was in the back of the building.

Gaara turned and looked at the still mess room, he grabbed a trash bag.

"Maybe I should help Naruto-kun…"

He said around and turned to look at all the used ramen cups on the floor.

He bent down and proceeded to fill the trash bag with the garbage.

Soon, it was half full.

Gaara picked up the heavy trash bag and moved into the bedroom, he had just cleaned the kitchen…

The bedroom was about a thousand times worse…

Gaara sweat dropped as he saw the mess…

"Naruto–kun really needs to clean his home more…"

Little did he know that the only reason Naruto was cleaning in the first place was because he was over…

He was on his knees and shoving random papers into the garbage bag, along with used ramen cups and other random trash…

Something fell down behind him and he tuned to look at what the source was.

"Naruto-kun?"

He asked the first thing that came to mind, thinking that it was the older blond.

Before his mind could register what was happening, he felt his foot slip and his head hit a hard surface.

Gaara didn't know what was happening as his world shattered into pieces and the darkness took over.

* * *

_A young red-head child fought the waves like he was doing it out of instinct. _

_In truth, he was hardly conscious._

_The water was salty. _

_His eyes burned every time he submerged under the water. _

_And the wound on his head was stabbing daggers right into his brain. _

_Still, he struggled to survive. _

_The night slowly ended and morning soon came. _

_He was too tired to even look at the sky. _

_He finally arrived to shore but where exactly, he is not so sure. _

_The morning sun felt almost like summer but even the hottest of stars wouldn't melt the coldness he felt inside. _

_He walked to the shore without even a thought in mind. _

_Thoughtlessly walking without sensing his surroundings, without the knowledge that he had walked right into a forest, not knowing that he had collapsed against a tree. _

_Not even sensing the soul that was right in front of him. _

_Why does he know that face from somewhere? _

_It's not like he had any friends or even relatives in this "human" infested world. _

_So why? _

_He covered his face with his salty hands and hope that the thoughts and questions would just go away. _

_He didn't want to think right now. _

_He didn't want to endure anymore. _

_And as his vision turned dark, one word... an involuntary word... something that came out of his mouth but it wasn't __him__ who said it..._

_"Naruto?"_

* * *

AHA!! 

We are finally seeing what had happened to little Gaara...

NOW... Please give me another thing to work with...

As you can tell, I have complete writers block...


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't updated in forever... So srry...

But please know this...

I AM NOT DEAD!!

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, but I do own the OC's that will appear in later Chapters... (HAve to name them... I'm going to call one apple...)

* * *

Chapter 6;

Naruto walked back to his apartment. His pace wasn't fast, but at the same time it wasn't slow either. It was steady…

It was unlike him.

And there was only one reason why…

The Kyuubi was taunting him…

"**Come on kit, jeez, take advantage of the situation, get down his pants!!"**

"Not on your life, you stupid fox."

**"Wha-? Come on kit, you have a great opportunity, besides, it's not like he's going to fight back. I mean, look at him, so small and scrawny, hardly packing any muscle. You could easily take advantage of him and bam! YOU'RE FUCKING LAID!! If you don't like that method-."**

"I don't..." Naruto interrupted.

**"Well, then you can easily manipulate him and-."**

"That's NOT GING TO FUCKING HAPPEN!!"

**"Aww, jeez kit, I was only trying to help you get laid. After all, you've been wanting to get down his pants since you were like, 12."**

"That's not true..."

**"Oh yeah it is. It's just that little attraction."**

"Shut up."

**"Damn it kit, you're being worse then that pink-haired bitch with that attraction to that gay bitch Sasuke."**

"We've established this, Sasuke is straight..."

**"Why does he have 'UKE' in his name then?"**

"Shut up... damn fox, also, don't bring Sakura-chan into this argument..."

**"Kami!! You are still calling her chan?! For crying out loud, you only pretended to like her because you were pretending to be straight!!"**

At this, Naruto puffed his cheeks and looked to the right, hating the fact that the Kyuubi was completely right.

"Augh!! You suck, you stupid goddamn fox!"

The Kyuubi only laughed harder.

**"And you like it."**

--

Naruto opened the door to the apartment and, seeing the mess that was awaiting him, wanted to turn around and walk away. He sighed heavily and went inside, throwing the first two bags into the hallway, deciding to take them to the dump later.

He threw out more stuff as well. Empty raman cups from the floor and counters, along with 3 cartons that were months past the expiration date.

Throwing that bag into the hallway, he headed for his room, the door slightly opened.

"Hey Gaara, I'm back!!" Naruto called, half expecting the red head to come bursting through the door.

He didn't.

"Gaara?"

Still, no sign.

That was when Naruto saw the messy red head sprawled out unconscious on the floor. "Gaara!" He automatically shouted, running over to him, at his side in a split second.

"**Ohh, perfect chance kit."**

"No fucking way you stupid damn fox!!"

"**He's only unconscious, not dead. By the looks of it, a minor head wound. He should be fine. Now, all you have to do id take him to bed and-."**

"I'm not taking any chances; I'm getting him to the hospital."

"**Fine. You can bring him to the hospital… in an hour or so, get laid first."**

"NO!! I'm not going to rape Gaara!!"

"**-SIGH- You innocent little brat, back in my day…." **

"And when exactly was 'Your Day'"?

"**One thousand, five husband-."**

"Exactly…"

"**Shut up Kit…"**

It was Naruto's turn to snicker at the Kyuubi's silence. He was jumping from roof to roof, holding Gaara's unconscious body on his back.

……………..

Naruto ran through the front doors of the hospital. "YO BAA-CHAN!! Get your ass out here."

Tsunade walked out of the nearest hospital room, "Jeez, Naruto, I'm right here-. " She cut off the second she saw Gaara. She looked at Naruto, then at Gaara, then back at Naruto. She sighed deeply, then inhaled and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM NARUTO??"

Naruto was taken aback by the sudden accusation and almost dropping Gaara, raised his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoah, Baa-chan, I didn't do anything to him, I swear! I only left him alone for a few seconds! That's it!"

And almost dropping Gaara raised his hands in defense. "Whoah, whoah, Baa-chan, I didn't do anything to him, I swear! I only left him alone for a few seconds! That's it!"

"You… left him… alone? NARUTO YOU DO NOT LEAVE A CHILD ALONE!!"

"But, he's nineteen."

"With the mind of a six year old…"

"Huh?"

"Because of his memory loss, you idiot!!"

"Okay…"

"YOU DON'T LEAVE A CHILD ALONE!!"

"Alright, I'm sorry! I was just cleaning up."

"And why were you cleaning in the first place."

A random passerby walked up. "Hokage-sama, you're asking a nineteen year old boy this…" He said flatly, and then walked away.

Naruto laughed nervously.

"Great, don't tell me that I have to get social services there now…"

Naruto wasn't going to ask what that was, so he quickly shook his head. "No need, Baa-chan… Besides, Gaara's probably going to be home by the end-."

Of the week…

The sharp realization hit Naruto, Gaara wasn't part of Konoha; he was a child of Suna, more then that, the Kazekage. He, Naruto longed to be the Hokage of his village; that was his dream. Gaara had accomplished his. A relationship could never work out between them.

Never.

They were of different villages, different countries, different peoples.

Different worlds.

They probably never would have met if the Chunin exams those six long years ago held different circumstances. The irony was that the only reason Gaara came that year was because Orochimaru killed the third Kazekage and impersonated him. Even if that happened, their was still the idea that Sakura could have not signed up either.

So many things seemed to line up in a line, everything came together, it made him feel like life was a once played RPG.

And it was.

Naruto's stomach began to churn and a sudden pain filled his heart. A mixture of sadness and loneliness.

"Naruto…" Tsunade's stern voice snapped him out of thought, and he looked at her. A stretcher had appeared and Gaara had been placed onto it. "I'm going to have Gaara evaluated now… but in exactly one hour, I shall drop by your little (very messy) apartment and grade you on exactly how 'clean' it is." She turned around and began to walk away but stopped. "Judging on your grade's at the academy and Chunin exams and past experiences, let's hope I don't have to call biohazard again… Be sure to clean well and make the apartment at least a little capable of having humans living in it."

"Wh-WHAT?"

"Good luck." Tsunade smiled, walking away, pulling the stretcher behind her.

Naruto gawked at her, melting… "You, You've got to be kidding…"


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, I am now trying to update all my stories, except the one that I haven't continued for god knows how long, every week... Let's see how well this works out...

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto (Honestly, what's the point of this, does it keep me out of jail??)

* * *

Chapter 7

"How the hell am I supposed to clean this whole place in only an hour?" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he surveyed the remaining piles of crap that were scattered on his floor. He scrambled around picking it all up and bringing out the trash bags that he had shoved it all in and throwing them into the hallway to bring them into the garbage later.

30 Minutes Left

"Ah, Fuck!!" He shouted when he saw the clock. "Oh, Crap, why?" He grabbed a sponge and scrubbed the floor in the bedroom.

5 Minutes Left.

"Ah, crap, I still have so much to do..." Then, the idea that should have come to his head about 30 minutes ago did. Putting his hands together, he made his favorite hand sign, the...

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU."

Four shadow clones appeared.

"Alright," Naruto shouted, wearing an apron. "Let's go! Start cleaning everybody!!"

He watched the four shadow clones jump to work. "Hmm," He thought out loud. "Maybe I'll need more."

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!!"

With that, twenty more shadow clones appeared.

--

Tsunade walked toward Naruto's apartment, Gaara was fine, but she needed to evaluate the living space that he would call home until his fellow sand Nin came and got him.

After all, she had to make sure that the Kazekage was safe.

If this home wasn't going to cut it, then she would have to force Naruto into one that would.

The decision was out of her control. After all, she sighed as she remembered exactly what had occurred at the hospital.

Flashback: Begin

"Good luck," Tsunade said, as she wheeled the cart away into a small medical room. There, she placed Gaara on a bed and healed the small concussion. It wasn't serious or anything, the fact that it happened was. When she finished, she sat on a chair, pulled over a small table and started filling in paperwork, which she was very behind in.

"Nya..." It was a quiet sound, but Tsunade had heard it. She turned and looked towards Gaara, just as his eyes flickered open. He sat up and looked around the room. Then his gaze fell onto Tsunade. "Naruto-kun?"

"Sorry, Gaara-sama, but Naruto isn't here right now…"

Gaara's response wasn't what she had expected. His eyes watered and his lips begin to tremble. "You mean, Naruto-kun… left me?"

"Huh, no, no that's not-!"

Before Tsunade could respond fully, Gaara bawled out, hysterically crying, almost knocking the very shocked Hokage off her chair. "I want Naruto-kun to come back!!" The crying continued, getting worse.

"Gaara-sama, please, calm down!! Naruto will be back, he just had to go home for a little while, that's it; he will be back here eventually." Tsunade managed to explain after a few minutes.

The sobbing stopped shortly after she said that, getting to the point where Gaara just sniffled.

"I just need to make sure that Naruto can take care of you properly, at least until we can get you home."

"Home?"

"Yes, home… to Sunagakure…" Tsunade answered, then it dawned to her that Gaara had never learned that his origins had been in Suna, not in Konoha.

"But I want to stay here with Naruto-kun…"

With Naruto-kun

Flashback; end

--

Tsunade stared into Naruto's apartment. Twitching.

It was spotless, clean; any word in the dictionary that associated with the state of cleanliness that the author couldn't think of… it was…

Clean…

The word didn't even describe Naruto, let alone the apartment, which probably hadn't seen the floor for years...

The only thing that was to be complained about was the lump of orange that was sprawled across the floor in the bedroom, fast asleep.

Sighing, the Hokage simply chuckled at the prodigy who couldn't have been in any more of an awkward position. She grabbed a scroll and wrote Naruto's grade, then left.

"Hmm, I wonder when he'll wake up," She thought aloud to herself as she close the front door behind her, leaving. Then again, what was she to tell Gaara??

3 Hours Later;

Naruto's eye's opened slowly, and surprisingly saw a clock in front of him, which read digitally…

9:30 pm

"Oh Shit!!" He shouted, jumping up and looking around, knocking the clock down, creating a domino effect by knocking down the scroll next to it.

"Huh?"

Naruto picked up the scroll and unrolled it, revealing the first eight words.

'Just kidding, the clock is only three hours fast.'

"Oh okay, that's a relief…" Naruto sighed, relaxing slightly… "Wait a sec; that means Baa-chan was here!!"

Frantically, he looked around for anything that could have been a grade of some sort… not noticing the scroll falling from his lap and unfolding even more. But then he stepped on it.

"Huh?" He looked down at it, and then scrambled to pick it up; finally he was able to read it.

'Naruto, you pass, now come and get Gaara when you actually understand what this means…

Love, Tsunade.'

Naruto stared at the scroll silently.

"That's it," He could've said, and streaked out the door and toward the hospital, grabbed Gaara in his arms tightly, and professed his love to the boy right there, then they could have come home and done something that would have forced the author to change the rating…

But that's not how it works… (Author cries)

So, instead of doing all those things, Naruto just stared at the scroll and cocked his head…

"She loves me??"

* * *

This made me upset when I wrote it, cause I could have done the other thing... But no, life is unfair...

-Sobs...-

Anywho, R+R please...


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry Loyal fans and readers (I have those??) that I didn't get this up yesterday as promised... (Internet dead...)

Disclaimer; I wish I could say that I own Gaara... But sadly I don't. (Cries.)

I don't own Naruto... but I do own whatever OC's eventually come in... (Whenever that is...)

* * *

Problems Chapter 8

"Naruto-kun!!"

The small red haired boy jumped onto the just arrived Jinchuuriki.

"Whoah, Gaara, down!!" Naruto laughed, holding the thin, light kid.

"Naruto-kun, you're back!!" Gaara nuzzled Naruto's chest lovingly, smiling brightly. Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's small frame.

"Yeah, sorry it took so long." Naruto said gently. Gaara smiled. "It's fine, I had lots of fun with Granny!!"

The awkward silence that followed was broken by Naruto's giggles.

"Huh, Naruto-kun? Did I say something."

"Nothing, its nothing..." Meanwhile, toward Tsunade, he whispered. "See, Baa-chan, I'm not the only one..."

"You'd better shut up now Naruto..." Tsunade said, a vein popping in her head. "So, you've picked this particular -"She eyed the clock."- time to come and retrieve Gaara?"

Naruto nodded. "Yep."

"Oh good, do you have a place for him to sleep??"

"Eh?" Naruto questioned, he hadn't thought of that. "Uh, well, what's so wrong about us sleeping in the same bed-?"

" YOU ARE **NOT **SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED!!" Tsunade screamed, silencing the shocked boy.

"Why?"

"Because you are a young man going through puberty."

"But I'm 19, shouldn't that have stopped by now?"

"Don't question me!!"

"Naruto-kun, what's puberty??"

"U-ummm," Naruto's face became pale. So he changed the subject. "Well, um I can sleep on the floor..."

"Naruto, honestly, that's not a way to avoid a situation like this."

"You want to answer that?"

"No..."

"..."

"Haven't you ever had sleepover's when you were younger? "

"Now you're changing the subject Granny..."

"Answer the question..."

"I once had one with Sasuke..."

"Where did you sleep?"

"It was at his house."

"Fine, sleep on the floor for tonight, but something for Gaara to sleep on eventually. Got it??"

"R-right... O-of course Baa-chan."

"AND STOP CALLING ME BAA-CHAN!!"

It was too late, for Naruto had pulled Gaara out of the room and towards his home.

--

"Wooooooow, it's clean." Gaara exclaimed when they returned to the small apartment. He saw the small clock on the floor. "What's this?"

"Nothing important, just put it down."

"10:30, is it really that late?"

"No..."

"Why does it say that then?"

"Baa-chan's stupid way of tricking me."

"That doesn't seem nice."

"... really?" There was a long silence between them. "Hey, Gaara."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember anything yet?"

Gaara only shook his head. "Not yet Naruto-kun." Naruto sighed, a little upset. "I'm sorry."

"Huh?" It slipped out. "No, Gaara, its not your fault." He rested his hand on Gaara's head, patting him.

Gaara smiled, his content showed that he liked being praised.

"Oh yeah, Naruto-kun, what's puberty?"

"Ehhh?"

--

Bedtime came around quicker then expected, and Gaara had let out a big yawn.

"Are you tired Gaara?" Naruto asked, the red head nodded. "Alright then, we should get to sleep then."

"Sleep?"

"Ah, something you do to replenish your body."

"Huh?"

"You rest."

"Oh... is that what it means to be tired?"

"...Yeah." 'Dammit!!' Naruto thought to himself, 'Gaara, no matter how he is, he's just so... clueless.' Naruto watched the kid, who was now cloaked in an extra peir of Naruto pajama's was sittting on the bed, poking the pillow.

Fuck, they were baggy.

As Naruto placed his favorite cap on, something that looked like it was trying to eat him, and gave one to Gaara too, 'It warms your ears' was his explanation, they both crawled under the covers and into bed.

Naruto on the floor of course.

Soon, both of the boys were fast asleep.

--

"So, are you willing to talk yet?"

Silence.

"This isn't going away."

Still, no responce.

"Where are they?"

Nothing.

"Do we have to make this harder on you?"

A sizzleing sound followed by screams of pain and the smell of rotting flesh.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU ANYTHING, YOU FUCKERS!!" The captive shouted in responce to the torture.

The voice was so familiar.

"Ha," His capturer responded. "Shouting like that doesn't help the position you are in." He was inches away, his hands around the captive's neck. "Shall I ask again, where is he?"

"Hn, and before, you wanted them..."

"No, I only want him."

"Well, I ain't telling."

The capturer threw his captive to the floor. "WHERE IS HE??" His voice bellowed, ringing across the dungeon. "WHERE IS GAARA??"

--

Gaara opened his opened. "Naruto-kun?" He asked the darkness. The only thing he heard was Naruto's soft breathing.

Gaara shifted on the bed, traveling to the side, looking down at him. "Naruto-kun?" He whispered again.

Naruto stirred, opening his eyes, looking at the aqua blue that were staring back at him. "What is Gaara?"

"I... I saw something scary."

"Huh, did you have a nightmare?"

"I guess."

"Want to talk about it?" Naruto asked, sitting up, looking toward Gaara. He nodded.

"We were fighting."

"Huh?"Naruto sat on the bed, next to him. "Well, a few years ago, something like that did happen."

This shocked Gaara. "Why?"

"Well, because back then, we wanted to prove who was stronger." It wasn't exactly a lie, because there was an ounce of truth in it.

"But I turned into a really big and scary monster."

"Well, that's part of the nightmare, something that isn't true."

"Really?" Gaara asked and Naruto nodded.

"Oh course." Naruto said, sitting back on the floor. "Now, let's get back to sleep."

"Alright."

"Good night."

"Good night Naruto-kun."

Naruto stared at the ceiling a little while, thinking to himself. Would it be a good idea to tell Gaara of Shukaku? He shook his head furiously. No, it wouldn't be a good idea. If Gaara didn't know about him, then he might be able to have a better life.

"Naruto-kun?" Gaara's voice made Naruto drift out of his thoughts.

"Huh, what is it Gaara?"

"Would you sleep with me?"

"Huh?" Was all that came out as Naruto turned bright red. He should of said yes. Of course, Gaara had absolutly no idea what that meant.

But the fact that he could, and right now, prove his love for Gaara made him hard... and the Kyuubi a very happy Biju.

"**YES, YES, GIVE IN KIT.**"

"No! Gaara doen't mean that!"

So it wouldn't hurt to go up there right?"

"Okay, Gaara, I'll come up."

Gaara moved to the side as Naruto laid down next to him. Gaara closed the small gap and rested his head on Naruto's broad chest.

"Naruto-kun, good night."

"Good night Gaara."

The two slept soundly for the rest of the night.

* * *

How you Like?? Please review and tell... I feel that no one is reading this anymore when you don't... but ten I look at the number of hits and feel better...

Anyway, please review...


End file.
